1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for dynamically verifying a multiple beam antenna placed on a craft. The method has been developed based on problems in building a military jamming system, but may of course be used in any other case where it is desirable to verify the properties of a multiple beam antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
A military jamming system must be able to direct much radiated energy in precise directions round the transmitting antenna. The directions must be able to shift quickly. When such a system is built up or provided, it must, like in other cases, be possible to verify the properties of the components included by testing. Such a system comprises on the one hand a multiple beam antenna and, on the other hand, equipment for calculating and generating pulses in predetermined directions.
In a multiple beam antenna system, the emitted energy can be controlled by selecting one of a large number of transmitting beams. In order to direct the beam in the correct direction, information about position and heading of the antenna must be available. If the antenna is placed on a craft, instantaneous information is required.
Testing of a multiple beam antenna may take place in steps. A first test can be performed in a laboratory environment. After mounting in a craft, however, the antenna must finally be be tested under dynamic conditions, i.e. while the craft is moving.